


破碎泡泡

by InsaneDream- (Minahoshiko)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 星俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minahoshiko/pseuds/InsaneDream-
Summary: 现背胃疼矫情，第一人称预警
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 6





	破碎泡泡

//

黄仁俊从房间内走出来时只穿了件t恤，非常宽大，袖子几乎要把他的手臂盖住。应该是李帝努的。

他们大概是刚做完，头发湿漉漉的，发散着极致的情欲与感性。

黄仁俊以下衣失踪的姿态站在门边慵懒地靠着，目送李帝努走进厨房，随后眼睛朝我看过来。他将手放到嘴边，伸出粉红的舌头舔舐手指。从他嘴边的粉末来看，他刚才应该吃了软糖。

这动作如果是少女做应该是纯情又色情的。但黄仁俊是男人，一个漂亮得过分的男人。穿上JK制度留起头发能以假乱真的程度。

所以这时候我想到的的是吐血腥红信子的美女蛇。

“要进来吗？”

满足地吮吸之后，黄仁俊歪着头笑着和我说。

活像深夜的巷子里，倚着门框衣衫不整的那种人，还刚接完客。

我一时间不知道该怎么回答，呆呆的站着，将目光定在地板上。我一向不敢去看他的眼睛，尤其是此时带了层薄薄的水汽，让他看上去更加清纯干净。那双眼太有欺骗性了，会让人忘记他的一切邪恶。

黄仁俊见我许久没回应，悻悻地回房间。在转身之前斜着眼朝我看了最后一下，留下一句轻佻的话。

“小孩子。”

那轻盈的眼神勾得我心乱，如果不是道德拉扯回理智，我可能就要跟着他走进去了。

李帝努拿着洗好的草莓走过来，见我杵在门口，露出了一个罕见的神情，同刚才一样的轻蔑不屑有异曲同工之处。

“要加入吗？”

他说完拿起一只草莓塞进我嘴里。

不让人说话的最好方法就是堵上他的嘴。我不知道李帝努是怎么想的，他应该知道我会拒绝，但他连拒绝的话都不想从我口中听到。很显然他在害怕什么，这是我个子比他高之后产生的变化。

李帝努进了房间，利索地拿脚带上了门。我听到房间里传来尖锐暧昧的尖叫，随后一声闷响，应该是肉体撞在了床铺上。不太结实的床架刮蹭着地板，细微的声响顺着缝隙漏到我耳朵里。

我将咬碎的草莓吞进肚子里。口腔、鼻腔满是草莓的味道，同黄仁俊身上常有的那种甜蜜味道是一样的。

挑动着味蕾，刺激着鼻息，纠缠了心脏。

“志晟啊！准备好了吗？要出门了哦~”

罗渽民吊着声音冲我喊道，全副武装的走过来。我迅速转头同他对视，试图掩盖窥伺情事的本能。但罗渽民还是发现了，他望着那扇紧闭的门，一挑眉，冷哼一声。

“你等着，他们总有一天会精尽而亡的。”

他们会不会精尽而亡我不知道，但可以肯定的是他们形成了一个不好的风气，尤其是在韩国还未成年的我看来。他们的行动破灭我对爱情的柏拉图式幻想，取而代之的是感情的宣泄一定伴随着肉欲，甚至无关乎爱情。

罗渽民搭上我的肩膀将我带离白日宣淫的现场，絮絮叨叨的和我说要去的那家密室逃脱多么有趣。

我的心思被刚才的撩拨搅得一团糟，对密室逃脱里有什么提不起一点兴趣，刚下了楼就想回家去。

如果罗渽民说的会发生，那一定会是轰动世界的大新闻。

我当然不希望那样。

所以，但愿我回来时黄仁俊还活着。

//

我不该在凌晨三点半这个时间起床的。但就像我不知道我会在这个时间醒来，也不会有人知道在这个初夏深夜，李帝努和黄仁俊会在洗手间做爱。

往大了说，他们是偶像，却毫无偶像的自觉。往小了说，他们也没有作为室友的自觉。

万幸，我的屎手屎脚没有碰到任何东西，安静的走到卫生间门口，顺着半开的缝隙看到里面的情景。

李帝努掐着黄仁俊纤细的腰肢抽动着，我看着他的手掌移到肩胛骨处，原先放置的雪白的肉体上赫然留着淡红的指印。

黄仁俊攥紧拳头抵在洗手台上，本不该用来做爱的地方承受着暴风雨般的撞击。他的表情痛苦异常，嘴里哀求着慢些。

但李帝努并不理会，依旧毫不怜惜的冲撞。

他们都是这样做爱的？从旁观者来看，倒像是单方的强迫。

黄仁俊染满情欲的脸朝我望过来，同我对视。湿润的瞳孔有一瞬放大又很快黯淡下去，堆积了一层愁绪。

他用一种难以言喻的悲伤表情看着我，咬紧牙关艰难的抑制着发声。他越是这样越让我害怕，像是濒死的人在求救。

RJ0323号请求支援！

RJ0323号请求支援！

RJ0323号请求支援！

JS0205号拒绝支援。

事实上我并没有同他对视太久。我逃走了，飞奔回房间，我的小床上，拿被子将自己死死蒙住。

眼前黄仁俊痛苦又欢愉的样子不断闪回，耳边是他气若游丝般的呻吟。

罗渽民被我的落荒而逃弄醒了，低哑着声音问我是不是饿了。

我连忙否认，却发现声音抖得不像话。

他们在我心里种下一座地狱，我马上就要被吞噬了。

//

洗手间事件的后一天，我顶着一对黑眼圈去找黄仁俊了。我在他门外站了很久，犹豫着该用一个怎样的开场。

我想得太久了，于是门自己开了。黄仁俊像那天一样站在门口，不过这时候他表现得只是个比我大的邻家哥哥那样，他温和的问我站在这里做什么，仿佛昨天的事没发生过。

“哥，我成年了。”

黄仁俊认真的点了点头，鼓励般摸了摸我的头，随后问道：“然后呢？”

“Jeno哥能做的我也能做到。”

“你能做到什么？”

黄仁俊歪着头好笑的看着我。小精灵的本质是顽劣的，现在他恢复了本性。

我语无伦次起来，一下子羞红了脸，抬手用手掌试图包住持续发热的耳尖。

我多希望我没有说出刚才的话。

再抬头时，黄仁俊的神情不再是先前的嬉笑，而是少见的严肃。他探究的看着我，同我确认道：“你知道你在说什么对吧？”

我点头。

“你们在聊什么？”

李帝努突然出现的声音让我的羞耻戛然而止，他端着水杯站在我身后，我被吓了一跳，颤抖着贴着墙壁。一个冰凉但是让我安心的存在。

“没什么。”

我急急地想离开这个地方，却被一句话打乱了行动。

“志晟说他也可以。”

“可以什么？”

李帝努瞪着我，眼睛锋利得同猛兽那样，像是我再多说一句他就要把我吃掉。

“他说，”黄仁俊讲得一字一顿，“你能做的他也可以。”

李帝努皱眉，将我从头到尾看了一遍，不屑的勾了勾嘴角。反问道：“所以呢？”

“没有什么所以，我只是通知你。”

李帝努深吸一口气，像是在极力忍耐什么，咬牙切齿的挤出一句：“别闹。”

“我没在闹，对吧，志晟。”

我不敢点头也不敢摇头，乖乖地站着。黄仁俊抱臂，不怀好意的冲我笑，故意看我害怕到说不出话来的样子。

我的欲望明晃晃的暴露在所有人面前，我想到那天在浴室里，黄仁俊的难堪与耻辱，大概和此刻的我是一样的。

“对，我能做到。”

我听到自己这么说，话语轻飘飘的浮在空气里，毫无底气。

“闹吧。”

一声沉重的叹息后，李帝努留下这句话转身走了，哐得一声带上了房门。我贴着墙壁，清晰的感受着来自敌人的愤怒，就像是一巴掌重重的掴在我身上。

黄仁俊也意识到了失控，愣了一下，忙跑进李帝努的房间。

黄仁俊一定是在拿我当他和李帝努的的工具人，一个可以让爱人发疯的苦情男二号。等他出来，他一定会像过去那样，喊我小孩子，给我软糖，随后将我赶回到我和罗渽民的儿童乐园。

我又在墙壁上靠了一会儿，直到半边身子冰凉。我自觉的回了儿童房，爬上自己的床，像只乌龟一样把自己缩成一团。

我的爱对他来说就是这样的价值，但好在并不是一无是处。

//

黄仁俊去电台后我去了他的房间。

实际上他不喜欢别人躺在他的床上，除了我。我是一切规则的破坏者。

我像过去那样坦然地躺在他的床榻上而不用担心挨骂。他的被子很软，同他肉乎乎的脸蛋一样。

我拿着手机，疯狂的刷关于黄仁俊的物料，好在这个舒适空间里保持清醒。手机电量掉下20%，我插上充电线，仿佛自信能够跟着回到100%。

黄仁俊回来了，我没动。他舒服的躺下，肉体碰撞后，终于发现了我这个入侵者。他吓了一跳，压上我，小拳头疯狂落到我身上。我哀嚎着求饶，他又补了几拳问我来做什么。我告诉他我来做Jeno哥能做的事情。

“你真的想清楚了？”

我对上他的眼，认真的点头。心里想着一分钟后自己就会被愤怒的黄仁俊扫地出门，连软糖都拿不到。

亏了。我想。

黄仁俊拉好窗帘，锁好门，当着我的面脱了t恤，露出瘦削却光洁白皙的身体。我下意识的抬头，又慌忙避过视线。

故事似乎朝着另一条线延伸，这不是我先前所想的。

“脱啊！要我帮你？”

“你是不是不行啊？你不是说能做到吗？”

黄仁俊身上最后一块布料被摔在地上，叉着腰对我威胁道：“我和你说，因为你，我和李Jeno掰了，但只是暂时的，如果你不行，我现在就去找他。”

黄仁俊被称作小狐狸是绝对贴合的，给足了我面子，又给自己留了后路。但我当然不会再后退了，利索地将自己脱光，将黄仁俊压在床上。

他的身体也柔软得不像话，更甚于被子。

我们一开始只是将嘴唇贴在一起，但很快我就失去了耐心，迫不及待的将舌头伸进他的嘴里。黄仁俊的口腔也是甜的，整个人就是盘子里的糕点，这不能怪我们都想将他吃掉。

黄仁俊从床头柜里拿了安全套，拿牙齿咬开包装袋，帮我戴上。

我挤进了他的身体，那是个紧致柔软的地方，温柔的包容了我的欲望。我按耐不住抽动起来，黄仁俊却突兀地喊停。他告诉我太大了，我盯着他泛红的眼眶歪着头不明所以，还在重重顶撞。

我坏透了，打算在这个时候报复他先前所做的一切。黄仁俊被我插得轻微颤抖，缩在我怀里抽泣。

黄仁俊哭的话，我也会心疼得想哭。但为了证明自己是大人，我忍住了。我按住他不老实的手，十指相扣按在床板上，更用力地撞击。黄仁俊被我插射了，温热的精液全部落在了我的小腹上。他哭着告诉我不做了，我却控制不住地继续下去。

我有一瞬明白了为什么李帝努热衷于和黄仁俊做这件事，即使在外人看来活像两个性瘾患者。这是件令人快乐的事情，可以将一切烦恼丢到杂物间第三个柜子的下层，一个满是灰尘的地方。

我一边干一边在他耳边念叨着让他做我的男朋友，黄仁俊咬紧牙关，如同那天在洗手间里那样悲壮。

我不想看到他露出这样的神情，像是在提醒我曾经的懦弱。我将他翻了个身，一下子顶到了最深处。我能确定那里有一个点，因为每次撞入后黄仁俊总是下意识地向前移动。我掐紧他的腰不让他逃走。

与此同时逼问还在继续。我喜欢这个姿势，黄仁俊完完全全被我控制住。除了会看到他后背上若有若无的吻痕外，一切都很好。

但是没关系，哥哥身上的痕迹总有一天会被我清理干净，黄仁俊从头到脚都是我的，只能是我的。

在一声无可奈何的“好”之后，我释放出来。

“Jeno哥会杀了我吧。”

“不会的。”

黄仁俊累极了，声音哑得不行，却还是抬手抚摸我的头发，一下一下的顺着发丝。像是这场情事的鼓励。

不过下一秒我就不这么觉得了，他轻笑一声，用一种郑重又可爱的语调含糊不清地说道：“小孩子。”

“我不是小孩子了！”

我将一直没能说出口的反驳喊出，黄仁俊像是被我突然提高的音量吓到了，小幅度的颤抖了一下。就像过去吓唬他时那样，可怜又可爱。

这让我感到其实并没有什么改变。

我从他身体里退出，摘下安全套，不太熟练的打结。透明胶套里装着刚从我体内离开的东西，浑浊不堪，泛着白沫。

我将这袋温热的液体丢进垃圾桶里，性器还挺立着，我想了想拿了片新的拆开，笨拙的给自己套上。

刚才黄仁俊给我戴时因为害羞，我没有看清这东西的样子，现在看其实和气球是差不多的。如果我不曾接受过这件东西的认知，我大概不会产生下流的想法。

但怎么办，现在我看到这个就会想到做爱，想到做爱就会想到仁俊哥。

原本黄仁俊只承担了我的憧憬，现在又承载了我的欲望。

在我眼里他依旧瘦瘦小小一个人，仿佛初见时羞涩稚嫩的模样。我们穿着条纹睡衣吹着泡泡糖坐在弹弹球上，欢笑嬉闹。

于是泡泡越吹越大，“啪”得一下炸裂。

“你在看什么？”黄仁俊的声音响起，将我拉回到现实。

“泡泡。”我有气无力的回答。

破碎的泡泡，我想。

//

事实上，所有爱情故事都该有一个纯情的开头。

这是个关于降落的故事。

钟辰乐曾告诉我黄仁俊和李帝努的cp名叫天降。因为天降意中人。

我松了一口气，在我这里这是场完全不同的降落。

彼时黄仁俊和李帝努没长大，还没陷入成年人的关系。未成年人的肢体接触只是亲密的具象化，我们可以心无旁骛的躺在一起，瘦削的身体紧贴，拿手指打架。

黄仁俊又和我聊起宇宙的话题，他告诉我揭秘那些宇宙行星的都是些默默无闻的探测器。

“因为太好奇这些发光的星星了，所以人类发射了探测器去拜访他们。”

黄仁俊掰着手指数着，“拂晓号、水手4号、快车号、朱诺号、旅行者号、贝皮科伦布号、还有……”他顿了一下，吊足了我胃口。

一时间我屏住呼吸，等待着他将最后的探测器说出来。不知为何，又或许是直觉，这会是个奇妙的存在。

“仁俊号！”他一副天真烂漫的样子，脸颊肉嘟起，眼睛弯着月牙型，满足的点着头。

“那仁俊号是探测哪颗星球呢？”

我顺着他可可爱爱的语调问下去。我其实对他的答案不抱什么期待，毕竟在黄仁俊的奇妙世界里有着无穷无尽的可能性。

但很快我就不那么想了。只希望世界能够忘记我们的存在，好让我永远停留在那个瞬间。

黄仁俊一挑眉，捧起我的脸。他靠得很近，我的鼻间满他身上的味道，淡淡的，沁人心脾的茉莉香。他在我的额头留下一个轻盈的吻，随后开心的笑了起来。

“笨蛋，当然是我们志晟小星星啦~”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 迟了快四个月的小星星生贺吧，嗯。ooc在这里滑跪了，还有给李jeno滑跪了…


End file.
